Everything I do
by Bechloeismylife
Summary: Chloe finds Beca singing about someone. Summary sucks but the story is better than that so please don't let this put you off it Everything I do by Brian Adams is used What me to continue? Leave a review
1. Chapter 1

"Beca?" Chloe asked as she walked into the empty Bella's rehearsal space. Aubrey had told her that Beca wanted to talk to her in the hall at 4. It was half past 3 now as Chloe entered the space as she liked to be early . She saw Beca sitting at the piano, headphones around her neck, but not plugged in she could tell she was practicing something. Before Chloe could even think what could be going on Beca began to sing and play the piano.

Look into my eyes – you will see

What you mean to me.

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more.

Chloe stood,amazed that Beca could sing her feeling so passionately.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.

You know it's true:

Everything I do, I do it for you.

A tear fell from Beca's eye and dripped all the way down he cheek and onto the piano.

Look into your heart – you will find

There's nothin' there to hide.

Take me as I am, take my life.

I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

With that Beca ripped of her favorite pair of head phones and threw them across the room, causing a loud bang on the floor and Beca to grab her neck in pain but she remained singing. Chloe wanted to help her, she really did but she felt that she couldn't.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

You know it's true:

Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.

Chloe was now silently crying with amazement on how well Beca was singing and playing the piano while crying, but still singing with more passion than she had ever heard her sing.

There's no love like your love

And no other could give more love.

There's nowhere unless you're there

All the time, all the way, yeah.

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,

Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.

Beca pulled out a small razor from her pocket and then she cut her wrist, again, and again. Before she slipped into unconsciousness she sang the last few lines:

You know it's true:

Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.

Chloe rushed over to her, now drenched in sweat and tears. Her mind began racing on what to do, she couldn't just let Beca die without telling her how she felt.

" I love you Beca..."

**Well...that was...eventful?**

**This idea came to me the other day when I was on the bus humming along to 'Brian Adams Everything I Do' and I just thought that this would be a good story. Would you like me to continue this? Leave a suggestion, reviews welcome!**

**Till the next time Aca-Geeks!**

**Peace,Lucy Out!**


	2. CHAPTER 2! ( Dont even deny my into)

**Drum roll please... Dummmmmm and its back I am here with the second chapter of everything I do requested (as always) by you guys! So give yourselfs a round of apluse *clap clap* AND special anouncemet (okay not special but important) My story the sleepover will not be continuing until November because lately I have been under a lot of stress with school and since I'm in year 8 my works is really hard now. Ughh school ruins my fandom life on so many days it unbelievable...**

"Beca! Please wake up, please" Chloe screamed at the felt as if she was going to loose her best fr- No her lover in fact forever. "Hello this is 911 how can we be of service?" The voice of the operated said "Hello,yes I need an ambulance please!" Chloe shouted into the phone.

"Miss I'm going to have to ask you to calm down"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! My best friend might die and you telling me to CALM DOWN!" Chloe screamed, her eyes where now red raw and swollen.

As she drifted into unconsciousness Beca could hear Chloe's voice calling her name, telling her to wake up. Beca tried to move her arm but couldn't she then tried her leg but got the same thing. It was then when she realized how stupid she had been by cutting her wrist. This was the last thing she thought when her head fell from the piano bored crashing onto the floor.

"FINALLY, WHAT TOOK YOU SO FRICKING LONG!?" Chloe screamed as the ambulance crew ran into the auditorium. The tall one with brown hair knelt down next to her to examine the damage to Beca's arm. " Right my name is Amy and this in Rory What exactly happens?" A woman with ginger hair asked "Sh- she cut herself with a ra- razor and the when she fell she banged her head really ha- hard on the fl-fl-floooorrr" Chloe said bursting yet again into tears "Doctor,we are going to be arriving at the hospital shortly, prepare a bed for our patient" Amy said into her radio." Where going to do everything we can to help her" Amy said giving Chloe a reassuring smile.

"I've lost her pulse..."

**Ohh we got some problems up in DA house...**

**For all you peeps out there, can anyone guess who Amy and Rory are? While your thinking don't forget to review, favorite and follow! I'm just gonna go eats so!e fish fingers and custard now so...**

**Peace,Lucy Out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Ohhh My Gerdddd

**This is proably my favorite chapter written yet. **

**Songs used are Rude by Magic! And Marry you Bruno Mars**

Everything went black, Beca thought she was going to die, to loose Chloe. Suddenly she snapped back to a vision, it was herself, knocking on a door. * What the hell?* Beca thought. Her vision self knocked on the door when the door opened it revealed non other than Aubrey Posen.

"What do you want Beca?" She asked

"Well you know how Chloe has no family and your like her a mother to her..."

"Yeah..." Aubrey asked

"Well...I just wanted to ask...Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes say yes because I need to know."

"I'm sorry Beca but tough luck my friend but the answers no." And with that Aubrey slammed the door on Vision Beca's face and she just walked away. *Why you gotta be so rude. I'm gonna marry her anyway* Beca thought to herself. Then it all went black again.

"1..2...3... CLEAR" The Doctor shouted as he used the defibrillator on Beca's chest. "Amy, can you give me the low down?" The Doctor asked shocking Beca again "When we arrived at the scene we found her lying on the floor..." Chloe couldn't concentrate on what Amy was saying she was to focused on Beca being shocked. "And from what we've been informed by Miss Beale here is that she hit her head over hard on the piano keys and then the concert floor" Amy explained - Unit 3006 can anyone receive? Over - Said the woman through Amy's radio - This is unit 3006 responding - Amy replied "Listen Doctor we've got to go okay" she turned to face Chloe " And good luck" With that her and Rory left.

10 minutes later

"Chloe, we've got a small pulse...its weak but we've got one!" The doctor said straightening his bowtie. "Is she gonna,be okay?" Chloe asked now grinning from ear to ear "Well judging by the speed her heart is going and the strength of the pulse...divided by 6...times 3...take away Pi... She's going to live!" The doctor said now with a grinning Chloe wrapped around his waist "Thank you" she said.

*Now where am I?* Beca thought as she had another vision

*Oh look Disney land! Yay* Beca thought *wait a second...*

She saw her and vision Chloe walking down downtown Disney, all of a sudden Marry you by Bruno Mars started playing and two people began dancing *I think I know where this is going* Beca thought. About another 90 seconds or so Beca's hand dropped from Chloe's and she ran into the flash mob and began dancing as well, Beca then went over to Chloe, got down on one knee and held out a ring.

"Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you..." Beca said, all Chloe could do was nod and cry. * I am one romantic DJ*

1 week later

"Chloe... CHLOE" The doctor shouted "What is it?" Chloe asked her eyes full of concern.

"She's waking up..."

**Will Beca be back next chapter? We'll find out soon enough...**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!**

**Till the next timeAca-Geeks!**

**Peace, Lucy Out!**


	4. Awakening?

**Hey guys! I am back wwith from what seems for ever! **

**Now on with the show!**

Chloe sighed in frustration. It had been almost 3 hours since the doctor had told her that Beca was waking up and still she had yet to. Amy and Rory had returned long ago and sat with Chloe waiting to see what would happen.

"So are you two a couple or..." Amy asked breaking the silence. " I don't know Chloe whispered She remembered why they were her, because of what Beca had sang to her, she told her she loved her, that she did everything for her.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked with full concern

"I'm the reason she's here..." Chloe said her eyes tearing up

"Chloe." Amy said meeting her gaze "Don't you ever EVER blame yourself for this, okay. I know Beca wouldn't want you too.." The last bit trailing off. After another two hours of waiting and with it being late, the Doctor advised that Chloe go home and freshen up and come back tomorrow, this giving her the time to contact Beca's father and Aubrey. Half an hour later Chloe arrived back at Barden, Aubrey was watching one of Chloe's favorite TV shows 'Some Girls'. As soon as Aubrey saw the state of Chloe she rushed over to her and hugged her, Chloe explained what had happened to Beca and how angry she was at herself. "Oh Chlo...don't blame yourself" Aubrey said stroking Chloe's hair. The pair soon drifted off to sleep.

Chloe awoke to the sound of phone ringing she jumped up when she noticed the caller ID. "Hello! Becs?" She said into the phone while getting undressed "I'm afraid not Chloe, its me Amy, Beca must of dropped her phone in the ambulance so I picked it up and contacted you to see how you were doing" Amy said now sounding guilty "Im sorry" she said and hung up.

Chloe went over to the hospital with Aubrey and went to go see if there was any news on Beca. When they arrived at her room the Doctor suddenly pulled her into a massive hug "CHLOE! Thank god your here! We tried to contact you but you weren't answering,she opened her eyes! And spoke!" The doctor said pulling her over to a sleepy eyed Beca "Beca?" Chloe asked.


End file.
